


Slow

by 8bitlove



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8bitlove/pseuds/8bitlove
Summary: All they needed was space and time. it seemed essential.





	Slow

**Author's Note:**

> (I enjoyed writing this as Shin is one of my fav characters. Forgive any errors you may encounter)

_“Just stop Shin”_

 

_“No. You stop being so pitiful!”_

 

Lia and Shin were at loggerheads again. It seemed like they never agreed on anything causing the constant arguments. The relationship felt tiring. She was the type to endure but these days, she felt she could no longer bear it. Before they started dating, everything seemed so peaceful. Just being regular friends - talking freely, having lunch together, calling each other, it was normal then although shin was still as stubborn as always and brash, it didn’t seem like a big deal knowing that’s how he was and will always be. Still, she had seen the soft side of him for days.  Now they could barely look at each other in the eye. Tension settled in the atmosphere. Lia felt as if her heart was going to explode because of the rapid beating, tears welled up in her eyes but she restrained them from falling. Crying was no use. She had cried several times because of him and it only made things worse. She sat still on the bed while shin left the room slamming the door behind him which made her jolt. Finally giving in to the sad pain she felt, she curled up in bed and let the tears flow freely on the pillow. Her mind played memories of when shin had asked her out.

 

\----

 

 

_I’ve been really busy. Studying for exams_

 

She heard Shin say before the call ended. His behavior was really off. It started with the constant dodging, he would see her heading his way and divert. It felt so odd. Then how he occasionally wouldn’t pick her calls nor reply her texts. Usually when she called, shin would pick at the first ring he never hesitated to reply texts either but as the days went by he became more and more distant. Lia wondered what had gone wrong – was it something she had said or done? She wasn’t so sure. If luck was on her side, shin would pick her call and when she asked for a reason why he avoided her he would give monotonous replies and excuses. She decided to call Toma one day for help, explaining everything to him which made him laugh. He only told her there was a good reason for it and promised to hook them up to talk things out.

 

 

 

“Shin”

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“I came to see you. _Dummy”_

 

Shin rolled his eyes. She was using his words against him. The two sat at a cafe outside the campus. She was so grateful to Toma for persuading him to come see her, she knew if she had handled it on her own progress wouldn’t have been made.

 

“Anyways, what do you want?” he asked coldly.

 

“I want to know if you’re okay. You’ve been avoiding me lately. Did I do something?”

 

Shin stopped drinking his soda, pausing for a while before he finally spoke “Well… why wouldn’t I be okay?” totally ignoring the question and avoiding eye contact with her. She gently placed her hand on top his making him flinch.

 

“I’m just concerned. That’s all. Is it a crime to be?” she said smiling softly at him. His gaze reverted back to her and she heard a sigh escape his lips.

 

“No need to be so worked up over nothing. I’m fine”

 

“You don’t look fine to me. It seems something is bothering you” Shin’s eyes widened. Had she become some sort of mind reader or something? On cue he impulsively removed his hand beneath hers causing Lia to become startled. He scratched the back of his head as he tried not to blush. Giving in to defeat, he sighed once more and stared deep into her eyes.

 

“You really want to know... What’s wrong with me?” a smirk playing across his lips. He saw her, nodding, eyes fixated on him, listening attentively.

 

“Alright. Come by 7:30 at the park” he stood up turning his heel, back facing hers, walking towards the door. She stood up shocked.

 

“Hey! Where are you going?” she called out to him.

 

“Class”

 

“You should’ve said so” he heard her whine which made him stop in his tracks. He slightly turned to glance at her, she looked in a state of shock and confusion which gave him delight.

 

“7:30 at the park. Don’t forget”

 

 

\----

 

 The park was empty and cool at night. A breeze blew almost knocking her hat over and she could hear the rustling of leaves nearby. Lights lit the park giving it a beautiful scenery. Lia sat patiently, searching for her cellphone in the pastel-colored purse toma once gave her as a birthday present, having found it she dialed shin’s number but there was no service. She almost cursed under her breath until she heard a familiar voice.

 

“Oh. You’re here”

 

“Shin!”

 

The raven-haired boy walked towards the chair and sat beside her. Silence filled the air before Lia decided to break it.

 

“So… why’d you want us to talk here” She was indeed curious, they were other places they could talk which would be evidently better like his place or hers.

 

“This place holds special memories and I wanted to create one here” taking her by surprise he closed the gap between them which left Lia shook. Cupping her face with both hands, he stared deep into those beautiful green eyes that had him lost sometimes. Heartbeat rising and falling. Shin felt his heart was about to explode. He was never really the type to admit his feelings to anyone, always being secretive and minding his own business. But this time, he felt if he didn’t give in to these feelings then he would be tied down by them.

 

“Lia... there’s one thing I’ve come to realize in this world. One can hide all emotions in the world, except love. Love would surely fish you out.” Shin exhaled while looking lovingly into her eyes. He wanted to read her thoughts, emotions, to know what she really felt about him and if these feelings he felt would be reciprocated. Swallowing hard, he thought of the future. What if she never felt the same? Rejection, was his worst enemy.

 

“I love you Lia and I also want to be with you” hearing those words made Lia’s ears ring. She never expected a confession from shin, of all people. They have been close since they were little but that was all there was and now? A confession. She had racing thoughts and mixed emotions which made shin anxious. She was very surprised to say the least.

 

“I want to date you. I’m sorry for the way I’ve being acting lately. It’s just… I couldn’t take it anymore you know.” His hands left her face to explore her arms, taking a deep breath he continued “every time I see you I felt as if my heart was going to explode. I never understood these feelings but I’ve come to the conclusion I need help. You’d help me right?” he said pleadingly.

 

“Shin”

 

“Help me by loving me back. I wouldn’t know what I’d do without you Lia”

 

Lia froze. It’s like the confession made time go slower. She didn’t know what to do or how to respond. She always thought of shin as her younger brother and looked out for him. She liked him very much but not to the point of romantic feelings. Her thoughts conflicted. Would she really tell him she loved him back while it wasn’t true? Or should she just plainly reject him? No. she couldn’t do the latter because it felt so hard on him. Looking at his current state, he looked anxious but was good at keeping composure. _Sometimes._

 

“What do you say?” he asked desperately.

 

“Give me time to think about it” she finally said causing shin’s eyes to widen. His red eyes glistened in the moonlight giving off a dreamy feel. She saw the way shin reacted, his fists were clenched and he bowed his head a bit letting his raven-colored hair partially cover his face. Lia took his hand and held it taking him aback.

 

“Give me time to think about it” she said again but this time more quietly.

 

“Lia…”

 

“Huh?”

 

Taking her face to his, lips almost meeting, shin swore her face was redder than any other shade of red that existed. Her face flushed and he gave a slight chuckle. So there’s a side of her he hasn’t seen. He felt the need to unravel those sides he hadn’t seen but instead of thinking too far he decided to savor this moment finally pressing his lips against hers. The kiss was slow but also swift as Lia was the first to back out.

 

“I’d give you all the time you need”

 

 

\----

 

Lia smiled to herself. After the confession, he became extremely shy and treated her quite sweetly since his boyfriend status was still pending. She missed those times were shin would surprise her with gifts or sudden visits. Lia had already told him it wasn’t necessary for him to do all of that but he insisted. It was taking longer than usual for her to think of a reply because she knew he grew impatient over time. Shin scheduled a day for them to meet and talk but she gave excuses wanting to avoid him, she knew he would bring the question of if she was accepting or not so she just sent him a text instead saying she would gladly date him and just like that, they became a lovey-dovey couple. However, due to his hot temper and brash attitude they always argued even over the littlest thing. To her, shin was always the one blowing things out of proportion. Just like what happened today it didn’t call for quarreling over something irrelevant so she thought.

 

_Ikki’s fan club._

 

She had made it known to him earlier on that she had nothing to do with Ikki. They were close because they had a work relationship – colleagueship and that was it, nothing more. Shin believed. But then he noticed she was getting bullied by someone or some people he couldn’t really tell who they were but she hid it from him which made him mad. Ikki’s fan girls thought she liked ikki and did everything they could to make her “stay in her place” – the constant hate text messages, filling her mailbox with trash and even going as far as cutting her hair after she was found alone walking back home. She decided to confide in Toma who took care of the situation by openly confronting ikki about it. Shin got to know about the whole fiasco. What angered him the most was that she could confide in toma but not him, _her boyfriend._ Hence, the flare up. He came to her house that evening and acted as if he had nothing up his sleeve. Asking questions such as;

 

_Do you still consider me your boyfriend or are we just a fling?_

_Do I mean anything at all to you?_

_Why do you hide things from me, you don’t trust me?_

Lia got confused by these questions and decided to ask what the problem was. She could remember him yelling she was the problem and all other mean things.

 

“The reason I didn’t want to tell you was because of this”

 

“Oh so now. It’s my fault”

 

“Don’t say that”

 

She remembered clearly how he balled his fists, anger evident in his gaze.

 

“Then why didn’t you tell me”

 

“I knew you would get angry. I didn’t want that”

 

“And toma was the better option?” he asked coldly. Lia never knew why he got so riled up she told toma instead of him. I mean, it was understandable as he was her boyfriend but his anger was truly something. They were family afterall so why was he so angry about it? They’ve been close ever since they were little kids. It didn’t matter who she told or not, something felt out of place.

 

“Yes because with your temper things would’ve gone out of hand. Toma had it under control”

 

“WHY DON’T YOU JUST DATE HIM INSTEAD THEN”

 

“Stop yelling please just stop it shin”

 

“No. you stop being so pitiful. It annoys me”

 

Tears welled up in her eyes upon hearing that. He thought she was pitiful? Really? She tried to restrain the tears from falling but failed. Tears streamed down her face and shin stood there shocked. He had made her cry. This wasn’t the first time she cried but this time, she sobbed loud making shin’s heart clench.

 

“I’m sorry” he muttered

 

“Just Go. Leave me alone” she yelled. Lia wasn’t the type to get angry but when she did it hurt to see her like that.

 

“Fine” he finally said slamming the door behind him. Lia cried till her eyes grew weary. Retiring to bed with a headache, she only hoped for things to get better between them if not, space was required. She had endured so much knowing shin was a temperamental person. She only wished he didn’t make a big deal out of everything and agreed with her on something at least. But shin, shin always wanted to take the lead while she just followed never giving her the chance to take things her own way. Everything had to be done his own way which only caused friction in their relationship. She finally stopped crying as it was of no use anymore. This wasn’t the first time and she knew it wouldn’t be her last either if the relationship still continued. Too tired to even think, she slept off.

 

\----

 

The next morning she woke up with slight body ache the effect of going to bed after yelling and crying her eyes out. She reached her phone which was on the bedside table thinking of canceling work today but then she changed her mind. She was going to go anyways. Nothing was going to make her _pitiful_ anymore.

 

The day ended. Another tiring day at work coupled with the physical and emotional pains she felt. She wasn’t good at masking feelings both as Sawa and the manager had noticed and asked if everything was alright which she lied of course. Walking tiredly to her apartment she saw a lanky figure standing beside her door. It was no other than the raven-haired boy named Shin. He looked back at her as if welcoming her with his crimson-colored eyes.

 

“I was waiting” he said, tone devoid of emotion. Lia wanted to snap back by asking why he waited after the quarrel they had last night but decided to stay mute. Why was he so cool like nothing happened? She got her house keys from her handbag and opened the door for both of them to enter. Stepping into her small living room, she felt a pair of hands wrapped around her waist drawing her back.

 

“I’m sorry about last night Lia” he spoke remorsefully. Lia wanted to cry, hit him on the chest and ask why their relationship never seemed to go well but rather held back and kept quiet.

 

“I’m sorry for all the things I said to you. I truly am. Please forgive me”

 

“I forgive you but… I have something I need to tell you, I’m kind of glad you came by, made things easier” Releasing her from his hold and turning her around to face him, staring blankly at her. He wished he could read her mind to know what she was about to say so she wouldn’t even need to say it.

 

“Right now, we need to take a break”

 

Shin’s face grew pale it’s like those words drained all the blood in his body, his pupil dilated and heart constricted. He didn’t want to believe what she had just said. It stung. “No…” was all he could muster.

 

“I’m sorry. I guess it’s best if we both give ourselves distance and time y’know to clear our minds and take things slow” Shin chuckled at the last words. Those were the same words she told him every time he brought up the dating issue. She would tell him things were going too fast for her liking and he would retort by saying they were going the way it was supposed to go. He never imagined to hear those words again, he had already passed that stage. Why was she treating him like this? All he felt right now was sadness and pain. He wanted to retort by saying he would make things better between them that breaking up wasn’t the best option but instead, he threw pride aside.

 

“I’m sorry too. I understand”. Lia looked up at him with teary eyes, shin feigned a smile despite his hurting. Ruffling her hair while closing the gap between them, he leaned down making their foreheads just a little inches apart causing Lia to turn as red as a tomato, Shin smirked and pinched her cheek.

 

“Don’t think I wouldn’t come back for you” he said softly bringing a smile to Lia’s face.

 

“I still love you. _Dummy”_

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! sorry for the mediocre writing. I figured Shin's personality would shine through in a breakup fic. i love the raven-haired boy so much. please feel free to comment if there are mistakes or you need to critique, stuffs like that. Thanks for reading! ^_^


End file.
